MY WINGS
MY WINGS is the second opening of the Zettai Karen Children anime. It has been performed by Karen Girl's. English Flapping our wings strongly and elegantly... The reason I met you here this way Was just for survival. Not! A little promise will cross over time. We will definitely change the future. If you take off (changing myself) your limiter (changing yourself) An angel's shining will well up within you. With these "wings" to save the world I want to grab my dreams On this path I chose, but (It won't stop) The power that was gifted to us Flies up to the sky. Flapping our wings strongly and elegantly They're Totally Lovely, my wings. In the days that I spent to you that were necessary for me, Our bonds were an illusion. Not! A little bit of courage is nurtured into love. The future gently guides me the way. Don't cry (start out myself) The eternal psychic (start out yourself) Embraces even mistakes. With these "wings" that cause miracles I can't run away, even from loneliness Because I'm here with you. (forever) The fate that was gifted to us Makes the breeze our ally as well. Flapping our wings strongly and elegantly They're Totally Lovely, my wings. These feelings can (changing myself) Pierce their way through (changing yourself) Because there is a tomorrow we want to protect. With these "wings" to save the world I want to grab my dreams On this path I chose, but (It won't stop) The power that was gifted to us Flies up to the sky. Flapping our wings strongly and elegantly They're Totally Lovely, my wings. Romaji Tsuyoku Ririshiku Habataite Anata to koushite Deaeta no wa Tada ikiteku tame Nanka janai Chiisana chiai wa Toki wo koete Mirai wo kanarazu kaeru yo RIMITTAA (changing myself) Tokihanateba (changing yourself) Hotobashiru Tenshi no SHAININGU Sekai wo sukuu "Tsubasa" Ima watashi ga eranda michi Yume wo tsukamitai dakedo (Tomaranai) Ataerareta CHIKARA ga Sora e kaketateru yo Tsuyoku Ririshiku Habataite Zettai Karen my wings Anata to sugoshita hitsuzen no hibi Kizuna wa maboroshi Nanka janai Chiisana yuuki wa Ai ni sodachi Mirai wa yasashiku michibiku Nakanaide (start out myself) Ayamachi sae (start out yourself) Tsutsumikomu Mugen no SAIKIKKU Kiseki wo okosu "Tsubasa" Mou nigenai kodoku kara mo Itsumo Anata to iru kara (Itsumademo) Ataerareta unmei Kaze mo MIKATA ni shite Tsuyoku Ririshiku Habataite Zettai Karen my wings Tsukinukeru (changing myself) Kono omoi wa(changing yourself) Mamoritai Ashita ga aru kara Sekai wo sukuu "Tsubasa" Ima watashi ga eranda michi Yume wo tsukamitai dakedo (Tomaranai) Ataerareta CHIKARA ga Sora e kaketateru yo Tsuyoku Ririshiku Habataite Zettai Karen my wings Kanji 強く 凛々しく 羽ばたいて あなたとこうして 出会えたのは ただ生きてくため なんかじゃない 小さな誓いは 時を越えて 未来を必ず変えるよ リミッター(changing myself) 解き放てば(changing yourself) ほとばしる 天使の シャイニング 世界を救う「翼」 今 私が選んだ道 幻想(ゆめ)を掴みたい だけど(止まらない) 与えられたチカラが 天空(そら)へ駆け立てるよ 強く 凛々しく 羽ばたいて 絶対可憐 my wings あなたと過ごした 必然の日々 絆はまぼろし なんかじゃない 小さな勇気は 愛に育ち 未来を優しく導く 泣かないで(start out myself)あやまちさえ(start out yourself) 包みこむ 無限の サイキック 奇蹟を起こす「翼」 もう逃げない 孤独からも いつも あなたといるから(いつまでも) 与えられた運命 疾風(かぜ)もミカタにして 強く 凛々しく 羽ばたいて 絶対可憐 my wings 突き抜ける(changing myself) この想いは(changing yourself) 守りたい 明日があるから 世界を救う「翼」 今 私が選んだ道 幻想(ゆめ)を掴みたい だけど(止まらない) 与えられたチカラが 天空(そら)へ駆け立てるよ 強く 凛々しく 羽ばたいて 絶対可憐 my wings Category:Anime Opening Themes